Gravity Falling
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: This is based on a roleplay done by me and Tabbypie 101. This is what we believe happens after Gideon Rises. It includes: Wendip, Mobbie, Natelee, and Tambson. Dipper and Wendy finally get together,but at the time they only have 4 days left of summer. They plan to spend it together, but they never planned the amount of drama that can occur in the short time span of 96 hours. Hello.
1. The Drama Begins

**NOTES: This is based on a roleplay done by me and Tabbypie 101; she deserves as much credit as I do for writing this. Please go check out her page; she's an amazing Fanfiction writer. Also, Disclaimer: I DO NOT (sadly) own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does. **

Dipper walked into the Mystery Shack's gift shop and saw Wendy sitting behind the counter.

"Hi Wendy." Dipper greeted.

"Hey dude. What's going on?" Wendy said flipping through albums it appeared laying on top of the counter.

"Not much." Dipper said "What about you?"

"Just looking through these albums, Robbie's forcing me to sign them all for him." Wendy said still looking at the albums.

"Oh." Dipper said.

Robbie then walked in then walked over to Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy you done with those albums yet?" Robbie asked her.

"Ugghhh... Why the hell am I even doing this for you?" Wendy said throwing the one in her hand on the counter, smashing it into pieces and turned her back to him crossing her hands across her chest.

"Come on Wendy. You're not still mad at me, are you?" Robbie asked "I mean it's not even my fault it's his!" Robbie then pointed to Dipper.

"How is it his fault? He never lied to me; he was only ever trying to make sure I was ok, unlike someone I know." Wendy with her arms still crossed, glaring at him.

"He should have minded his own business. If it wasn't for him we would still be going out but no! He just had to bring himself into our business." Robbie said.

"I'm glad that he did because you're right if he didn't we'd still be going out. He saw what an asshole you were when I couldn't and if he didn't I wouldn't be happy or me anymore. Why do you care if he tries to help me out, anyways? Why do you hate him so much? He never did anything to you! He doesn't deserve it!" Wendy said yelling at him.

"I hate him but he came into our relationship and ruined it!" Robbie yelled "Wendy, I'm sorry I lied to you okay?! So please just give me one more chance."

"I'm sorry Robbie; I really am I just no ok. I got over you. I like somebody else now. I'm sorry..." Wendy said looking down at her boots.

"Wendy please! I'm sorry! I mean it this time. Just please give me another chance. Robbie begged.

"Robbie no. I said I'm over you. I like somebody else. Now please just leave me alone..." Wendy said.

Robbie sighed "okay, okay, if that how you feel then I'll leave." He said then walked out of the shack.

Dipper looked over at Wendy "You okay?" he asked her.

Wendy sat back down on the counter rubbing her forehead," Yeah, I guess Dipper..."

Dipper went over then and sat on the counter next to her. Then started rubbing her back to make her feel better. "Please don't get so upset over Robbie. He's just a jerk."

"I know. I just wish that he could realize that people move on and that maybe I like other people now that aren't him..." Wendy said sitting on the stool.

"He'll realize it sooner or later, Wendy." Dipper said.

"I sure hope so. I want to get back to the way things used to be before we went out, when we were friends." Wendy said sadly.

"Maybe you should tell him that, he might understand." Dipper said.

"I don't think, he'd listen to what I had to say. He'd just take advantage of the fact that he's close enough to me to kiss me." Wendy said.

"Well if he does do that then he's just a selfish jerk who doesn't even deserve to be your friend." Dipper said.

"I guess that's true, but I truly thought he loved me. I've 8 boyfriends. 8! Maybe they're all right. I'm unlovable. If I were then maybe they wouldn't have all treated me badly. Maybe I just deserve it. You know." Wendy said feeling defeated.

"What? Wendy how can you say that? You're not unlovable. Those guys are just jerks for treating badly because you don't deserve it, you really don't, you just need to find a guy who really loves you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated." Dipper said.

"How you know that though? Why? Maybe that guy has fallen off a cliff because I still haven't found him and how would you know if I'm unlovable or not?!" Wendy yelling at Dipper getting on her feet.

"Wendy, I know you're not unlovable because I...I..well I..." Dipper said but wasn't able to finish because he was too nervous. 'Oh come on Dipper, stop being such a chicken and tell her you love her already.' He thought to himself.

Wendy looked at Dipper in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"... because I ... well... I love you." Dipper said then frowned "I know you'll probably never feel the same way, I just thought you should know." Dipper then got up and started walking out of the room.

"Wait... Dipper" Wendy said grabbing his hand.

Dipper turned towards Wendy "What?" He asked sadly.

"Do remember when I told Robbie that I liked someone else now? Well, who exactly do you think I was talking about?" Wendy said.

"Wait me? You like me?" Dipper said.

Wendy then got nervous herself, but decided to just go ahead and kiss Dipper. "Does that answer your question?" Wendy asked still holding his hands.

Dipper smiled then said "Yes, it does."

Wendy hugged him as she said, "I love you, too."

Dipper smiled and returned the hug.

As Wendy realized something, she jerked away with a worried look," Dipper?"

"What?" Dipper asked.

"What about Robbie?" Wendy asked thinking about all the possible things, he'd try to do to Dipper since he finally got Wendy.

"Oh." Dipper said, also thinking about the things Robbie would try to do to him "I don't know."

"Maybe we should hide the fact that we're dating from him. Ok? And I have to go talk to him anyway, goodbye. I love you." Wendy said hugging him and whispered," I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Wendy left the shack and started looking for Robbie," ROBBIE! ROBBIE!"

Robbie was walking away when he heard Wendy calling him so he quickly ran back until he got to Wendy. "Wendy! What is it? Did you finally decide you want me back?"

"Robbie, I want to talk to you. Ok?" Wendy said sitting on the ground.

"About what?" Robbie asked.

"Us." Wendy said confidently.

"Okay." Robbie said then sat on the ground too.

"I miss you. Ok, all I want to be is your best friend. I don't want to go out anymore and I wish that we didn't go out at all if it cost me my bro. I need him back. I'm sorry. Please just let's let things go back to the way they used to be again before all of this happened. Ok? I miss the old you so, so, so much. He meant the world to me." Wendy said standing back up, waiting for Robbie to get up to just as a picture of Dipper with lipstick marks fell out of her pocket to the ground... where Robbie was still sitting...

Robbie was about to reply to when he saw the picture "What's this." He then picked up the picture and looked at it. Robbie growled a little then stood up "Oh, so it's why you won't take me back huh? Because you're in love with that stupid kid! "Robbie said, angrily.

"What? No! What are you talking about? Why would I like him?" Wendy said nervously still not noticing that it had fallen out of her pocket.

"Then how do you explain this?!" Robbie asked showing Wendy the picture.

Wendy went pale and wide-eyed," Robbie... Please... Please... Robbie... Please... Don't hurt him ok. He... He... He... Doesn't know anything... About that... He doesn't even like... Me... Like that." Wendy said struggling to keep her ex from attacking Dipper. "Why would we eveeeerrr go out? I mean... Like... He... Ummm... Doesn't want to at all... That's what he said... It's nothing... I promise..."

"Nothing!? Come on Wendy! I know he likes you! What would I believe that this is nothing!?" Robbie yelled.

"Ok, Robbie, you're right. It's something. We... Kinda, sorta, almost, a little bit, sorta, kinda, almost, possibly...dating..." As Wendy looked at her ex's eyes she could tell from that look what he was thinking. "Oh my god! No! Don't hurt him!"

"You're dating him!?" Robbie growled then walked pass Wendy, heading towards the mystery shack.

Wendy ran after Robbie and tripped and tried to grab him by his converse lace, but missed and was left to lay there. "Please!"

Robbie just kept walking towards the shack. Dipper saw them from the window. He saw Robbie coming so he ran up to his and Mabel's room in the attic. When he got there he quickly locked the door. Robbie was out of Wendy's few so she did the only thing she thought, she could do. She ran up to the shack climbed the tree and got on the roof, she walked over to the attic's window, seeing Dipper inside, and knocked on the glass," Dipper! Let me in!" She yelled trying to get his attention. Dipper turned to the window and saw Wendy. He then ran and opened the window. Robbie walked in the gift shop and looked around but didn't see Dipper.

"He has to be in here somewhere." Robbie said then started looking for him.

Wendy took Dipper's head and held her close to her chest," Thank god! He hasn't found you yet." Wendy turned around to hide, but there was a hole in the floor just big enough for her foot to falls through and when it did she screamed bloody murder, which only helped Robbie figure out where they were.

"Wendy!" Dipper said then tried to pull her foot out of the hole. Robbie heard the scream he quickly ran to the attic and tried to open the door but it was locked. He then started banging on the door.

"Come on kid! I know you're in there! Open the door!" He yelled.

Wendy looked back and forth between the door and Dipper with panicked eyes," What do we do?" Wendy said finally getting her boot out. Robbie kept banging on the door.

"Come on kid! Open this door right now or I'll find another way in there!" Robbie yelled.

Wendy looked at Dipper sadly knowing what she had to do," Dipper, look at me. You know I love you." Dipper nodded. "Don't forget that." Wendy said as she kissed Dipper and turned back to the door, unlocked it, and before Robbie could get over to Dipper, Wendy took one more apologizing glance back towards Dipper before grabbing Robbie by his shoulders and making out with him. Dipper stood there in shock. Robbie was shocked but began making out with her too. Wendy pulled away as she started to cry, but didn't want anyone to notice it as she looked to Dipper who just stood there in shock." Robbie...I'll... I'll... I'll get back together with... You... If... You... Promise... Not... To... Hurt... Dippy... Please... Ok?" Wendy struggled to say through tears that she tried hard to not let fall.

"Dippy?" Robbie asked the got mad and walked passed and went over and grabbed Dipper by his shirt, lifting him up. "I'm gonna enjoy this kid."

Wendy ran over to them trying to pry Robbie's arms away from Dipper. "Stop Robert Darnelle Vernandaz! Let go of him!"

"Stay out of this Wendy!" Robbie yelled then threw Dipper to the ground. Dipper let out a sound of pain and laid on the floor, not able to move. Wendy grabbed Dipper and tried to protect him behind her arms as she held him in a hug shielded away from Robbie and kissed him on the cheek.

Robbie growled "Let go of him, Wendy!"

"No! Not until you stop! You don't have the right to hurt him anymore! Now do you understand what he was going through?! Just this morning we were arguing about whether or not Dipper had ruined our relationship! Why guess what, Robbie?! You're ruining mine and Dipper's relationship!" Wendy yelled at him. "And why do you hate him so much anyways? He never did anything to you? Just leave us alone, a-hole!" Wendy said as she held on tighter trying to not choke Dipper.

Robbie growled "Wendy may have been here to save you this time but just you wait kid!" Robbie then stormed out of the attic and out of the shack.

Wendy then looked down at the pre-teen in her arms," Dippy? Are you ok?"

Dipper nodded "Yeah Wendy I'm fine."

Wendy thought back to Dipper's shocked face," I'm so sorry."

Dipper looked up at Wendy. "It's okay; I know you only did that to protect me."

Wendy smiled at him before picking both of them up off the ground and placing him back on his bed sitting down as well, but Wendy's pocket was a failure of keeping things in them as a picture that Wendy took of her, Dipper, and Mabel, but the weird thing was the only people in the picture were Mabel and Dipper. Wendy quickly picked it up and placed it back in her pocket praying he didn't notice it.

Dipper noticed the picture before Wendy put it back in her pocket. "Wendy, what was that?"

"What are you talking about? Maybe you do need to go rest. I think Robbie hit you harder than you think." Wendy said trying to brush Dipper off.

"Wendy, I saw the picture. You're supposed to be in that. Why weren't you in that picture?" Dipper said.

"Dipper I wasn't in the picture remember? I was busy taking it." Wendy said nervously.

"Wendy, is there something you're not telling me? " Dipper asked.

"Yes. I MEAN NO! Of course not." Wendy said trying to cover up her error. Dipper knew she was lying but he decided to let it go

"If you say so."

"I do." Wendy said hugging him. Dipper smiled and returned the hug. "Ok. Look at me, Dipper." Wendy said pulling away not as fast as last time.

Dipper looked at her "What is it?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Just not right now. Ok? I'm scared to lose you so early because there's no telling what you'd do if you found out and I'm not willing to lose you now. Just know that I'm going to tell you. Ok? I love you." Wendy staring at his chocolate brown eyes.

Dipper sighed "Okay Wendy, I understand." He said staring into her emerald green eyes.

Wendy hugged him again, laying her head on his shoulder trying to not crush him. "I love you." Wendy then looked at her watch and realized that it was midnight," Oh my god! My dad's gonna kill me! I have to leave now!" Wendy yelled pulling on her jacket and running out the shack worried about Dipper finding out. Dipper sighed after Wendy left. He didn't know why Wendy would keep something from him.

Mabel came into the room just then," Hey bro-bro! What's up?"

Dipper sighed "I don't know Mabel; I think Wendy is hiding something from me."

"What do you mean Broseph? How can you tell?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Well do you remember that picture she took with us?" Dipper asked.

"The one of us throwing pine cones on the top of the roof? Yeah. How could I forget you were bright red from having Wendy's arm around your shoulder, I could feel it all the other way to the other side of her. Why?" Mabel asked laughing, but confused.

"Well that picture fell out of her pocket and I noticed it before she could pick it up, I noticed that she wasn't it in and when I ask her about it she got all nervous then ran off." Dipper explained.

"Like she was invisible? That's weird. Wait a minute! Maybe we can look in the journal!" Mabel said.

"Yeah we could." Dipper said then sat up and pulled the journal out of his vest then opened it. Mabel sat on the bed next to Dipper as he flipped through the pages looking for something. Dipper kept flipping until he saw a page on Vampires. They was a picture on the page and it seemed like no one was in it. That caught Dipper's attention and he began to read the page out loud. "I know it's seems like no one is it this picture but it's a vampire. The only reason you don't see it is because vampires... are...invisible in ... pictures."

"Well... Duh! I knew that. Ok, now let's keep looking." Mabel said oblivious to what Dipper just discovered.

"Mabel! Don't you realize what's goings on? Vampires are invisible it pictures, Wendy was invisible in the picture, Wendy is a vampire!" Dipper said.

"WHAT?!" Mabel blurted out with wide-eyes. "Lucky, why does your crush get to be a vampire? Well, at least I dated my crush even though he turned out to be a bunch of gnomes."

"I don't understand why Wendy would keep this from me. I mean now that we're dating, I would think Wendy won't keep things from me." He said a little hurt but then gasped and put his over his mouth, realizing he accidentally told Mabel that they were dating.

"YOU'RE DATING?! Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Mabel said getting excited for her brother.

"Mabel! Not so loud!" Dipper said.

Mabel was about to say something when Stan yelled," Children go to bed! I'm tryna sleep here!" Then you could hear a loud snore. Mabel sighed as she put on her unicorn pajamas and climbed into her bed falling asleep. Dipper sighed then took up his vest and hat. He then shut off the light and fell asleep.


	2. I Know

**NOTES: This is based on a roleplay done by me and Tabbypie 101; she deserves as much credit as I do for writing this. Please go check out her page; she's an amazing Fanfiction writer. Also, Disclaimer: I DO NOT (sadly) own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does. **

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Wendy came into the shack having forgotten about yesterday's events with the picture of Dipper, Mabel, and what should've been her and sat down at the counter," Hey Dipper! What up dude?" She asked smiling at him.

"Uh... Nothing! I know nothing! I mean not much." Dipper said trying to hide the fact that he knows that she was a vampire.

"Ummmm... Ok, then." Wendy said confused. "Are you still sore from yesterday? Did you get rest like I told you to?" Wendy asked concerned. "I don't need you dying on me. Ok?" She said moving to the other side of the gift shop to stack souvenirs.

"I'm fine Wendy, I got some sleep last night, I'm not going to die." Dipper said.

"Good. I love you too much to let that happen to you." Wendy said kissing his forehead. "How did everything go after I left? Did Mabel ever show back up from that Sev'ral Timez autograph signing? Sorry I probably should've told you that's where she went."

"Yeah she came back then we went to bed. That's all we did! We just went to bed and nothing else!" Dipper said, nervously.

"Dipper? Why are you acting so weird? You can tell me you know. Does Mabel like Robbie or something?" Wendy said turning around leaning her elbows on the shelf behind her. 

"Yes! Mabel likes Robbie, that's what's going on." Dipper lied

"Don't tell her I told you though."

Mabel came into the shack just then. Wendy turned towards Mabel," You can have Robbie if you want."

Mabel looked really confused," What? What are you talking about?"

Wendy looked at Mabel," Ummm... Dip-A TREE said that you like him and you told the tree that last night."

"What no last night. I was with Dipper. We-" Mabel said.

Dipper put his hand over Mabel's mouth. "Wendy, I need to talk to my sister for a minute, I'll be right back." He said then dragged Mabel into the living room, keeping his hand over her mouth.

Wendy just looked at them confused as Mabel followed Dipper into the Living Room. 

Dipper took his hand off of Mabel's mouth.

"Mabel! What were you thinking! We can't let Wendy know that we know that she's a vampire."

"Why?" Mabel asked flatly.

"Because if she didn't tell me last night then she doesn't want us to know, so until she tells us herself, I think we should pretend we don't know." Dipper said.

"Ok." Mabel said walking back over to Wendy," We so totally don't know anything about you. At all. Ever. Who are you again? Yeah. Totally..." Mabel said.

Wendy just stood there even more confused," ...what...?"

Dipper walked back over to Wendy too. "She's just nervous because of her crush on Robbie." Dipper whispered to Wendy, so Mabel didn't hear.

Mabel started doing the chicken dance out the door with a goofy smile on her face.

"Bye Mabel!" Wendy called before turning back to Dipper crossing her arms and looking him dead serious in his eyes," Ok, now what's really going on?"

Dipper smiled, awkwardly "What makes you think something is going on?" 

"Maybe the fact that you're bright red and sweating around me when we're already together and Mabel's acting like a chicken and just asked me who I was, then again. She is Mabel." Wendy said looking at him.

"Wendy, I need to tell you something." Dipper said. 

"Yeah?" Wendy asked. 

"You see... well... last night ... Mabel... and I...kind of... found out that... well... we know your secret." Dipper said. 

Wendy's eyes went wider than they had ever gone before as she the wind knock out of her. "Oh my god! ...no..." Wendy whispered crying sliding down the shelf to the ground. She held knees up to her chest laid her forehead on her knees and let herself cry.

"Wendy, please don't cry. I don't care that you're a vampire. I love you Wendy and I always will no matter what." Dipper said.

Wendy lifted up her head showing mascara streaks around her eyes, "What? Why? Aren't you scared of me? Danny was. That's why we broke up. Why would you still love me after this? You just found out your girlfriend was a vampire." Wendy pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Wendy, I'm not scared of you at all. Wendy it's like I just said I'll love you no matter what. Wendy you're smart, beautiful, funny, nice, and a whole bunch of others that if I stood here and listed them we'd be here forever. I want to be with you, Wendy, even if you are a vampire." Dipper said.

Wendy smiled and hugged him. "Have I ever told you why I love you?" She asked.

Dipper smiled and returned the hug." No you haven't." He told her.

"You're sweet and honest to me. You truly care about people. You're ambitious and stick to what you believe in. You're sensitive and no matter how much you'll hate me for saying this you're adorable and the fact you try not to be makes you even more so."

Dipper blushed at the last part. Sure he hated being called adorable but he kind of liked it when Wendy did. "Thanks Wendy, I love you so much."

"So... Ummmm... About the whole I'm-a-vampire thing. You promise me that you're not weirded out or scared?" Wendy asked looking down at the brunette boy in her arms.

Dipper looked up at her and smiled "I promise, Wendy."

"You can't tell anyone, I know that's pretty obvious, but you can't Dipper. Ok?" Wendy said looking away. 

"It's okay Wendy; I promise I won't tell anyone. You're secret is safe with me." Dipper said.

"Ok. I know this gonna sound pretty stupid, but do you wanna go you know hang out on the roof together? I've got the sodas, popcorn, icebreakers, and pine cones." Wendy asked Dipper.

"Sure, sounds fun." Dipper said.

"Ok." Wendy said before climbing up the ladder and placing said items on the roof. She picked up a Pitt Cola opened it and took a sip. "Ok. Question 1: What's something you'd want to change about yourself?" Wendy asked not liking the question.

Dipper thought about the question for a minute. "Um... I guess I'd like to be better at hiding things." Dipper said.

"Ok..." Wendy frowned," You know it's not your fault. Right? Question 2: What's your wildest fantasy?"

"I guess it would be to be the best detective in the world." Dipper said. 

Wendy smiled at his answer," Ok. Question 3: Do you think... Your... Girlfriend... Is... Marriage... Material...?" Wendy read/asked the next question off the page as she blushed madly.

"Um... Um... Yes I do." Dipper said blushing a little and turned his head away, trying to hide it.

"Maybe we should move on to the next question." Dipper said, trying to change the subject.

"Ok. Question 4: Would you ever... Cheat... On... Your...girlfriend...? Why do all of these have to do with having a girlfriend?"

"I don't know but no I would never do such a thing."

Wendy laughed at the way he said that before saying," Hey, dude, your turn to ask me questions. Here you go." She handed the book with all the questions over it to him.

"Okay." Dipper said then looked in the book "Question1: What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Umm... Well, one time in Middle School back when Tambry, Nate, Lee, and Robbie were all mean to me, they took a picture of me with my natural frizzy hair and headgear and sent it to the rest of the school... Yeah..." Wendy said looking down at her feet. "Next Question, please.

"Oh I'm sorry they did that." Dipper said "Okay, question 2: What's your favorite thing about your boyfriend?"

"Ummm... Let me see is everything an option?" Wendy asked smirking.

"I don't see why not." Dipper said and blushed.

"Ask me 2 more questions." Wendy excitedly obviously enjoying this game.

"Okay, Question 3: Who is your favorite superhero?" Dipper asked.

"Raven. Teen Titans. That counts right?" Wendy asked

"Yeah it does." Dipper said "Question 4: What is the best gift you ever received?"

Wendy pulled her hair out of the way and looked at Dipper," You."

Dipper smiled and blushed. He then turned his head, trying to hide it. "Thanks"

"I mean that, Dipper." Wendy said looking at him even though he was faced away. They ended up staying there for hours laughing and joking, drinking soda and eating popcorn, and kidding around and throwing pine cones. 

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed and started crying, but tried to hide it from the boy.

Dipper turned towards Wendy.

"Wendy, what's the matter?"

"I just realized you're leaving in 4 days..." Wendy said trying not to cry, but couldn't help it. "This'll be one of our last nights together, Dipper."

Dipper stood there in shock and sadness. He completely forgot he was going home in 4 days. "What are we going to do?" He asked, also trying not to cry.

Wendy started letting her tears fall freely as she turned her head towards Dipper," …I don't know...…"

Dipper found it harder not to cry; soon some tears began to fall. "We could make this work... I mean I'm coming back next summer. Until then we call, text, email each other every day . I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

"Dipper. I just realized something. I'm 15 and in 3 years I'll be 18. Vampires start aging differently at age 18. I know it's 3 years away and it'll seem like a decade, but if you're willing to wait on me. I can go live at an apartment in Piedmont, California instead of going to college, since I'll probably never get into a good one anyway and then maybe just maybe when I'm 18 and you're 15, we can be together again. It's just gonna break me to say goodbye even if it's not for forever." Wendy explained.

Dipper was still crying "I don't want to say goodbye ether." Dipper the sighed "I wish I didn't have to leave."

Wendy pulled Dipper in onto her shoulder and they started to cry on each other," I know. I know. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I'll wait as long as it takes." Dipper said.

"I promise, I'll come and no matter what we'll keep in touch. Ok? What do I do about Robbie though?" Wendy asked crying letting her mascara streak down her face.

"I don't know." Dipper said crying "Just try to ignore him okay? Don't let him bother you."

Wendy laid her head in his lap and looked up towards him," Ok. Just know I'm gonna wanna spend your last 4 days together. Ok?"

Dipper nodded "I want that too."

Wendy lifted her head kissed him, laid her head back down on his lap, and let herself fall asleep.

Dipper smiled and ran his fingers through Wendy's hair as she slept. 


	3. 3 Days Left

**This was co-written by both me and Tabbypie 101, she deserves as much credit as me. I love you all. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories anymore; they're still up for adoption. My fandoms change quite often, but Gravity Falls has stayed my fandom for 4 months straight. I will be finishing this one and placing some squeals; we already have one short epilogue type of thing and are in the process of writing a second one. Also, Gravity Falls belongs to the genius, Alex Hirsch, not me. I also DO NOT own Casper. Love ya. **

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Wendy found herself on the roof and when she lifted her head up she ended up kissing Dipper," Dipper?! What the heck? Did you get any sleep last night?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Yes I got some sleep, I woke up about an hour ago." Dipper told her.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were up with me sleeping on your lap the whole night. Sorry, I go motherly on you sometimes. I just really want to make sure you're ok and I don't want to have to lose you... sooner than I already do..." Wendy said mumbling the last part with sadness in her voice.

"It's okay Wendy, don't think about it. Let's just enjoy the time we have together now."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok. I picked out what we did last night. What are we doing today?" Wendy asked.

Dipper thought about it for a minute "Want to go to the arcade?"

"Sure. Race you!" Wendy yelled dropping from the tree to the ground and ran towards the arcade.

"Oh come on!" Dipper yelled to her, knowing he never would be able to do what Wendy just did. He then stood up and ran to the ladder climbed down then ran out of the shack towards the arcade. 

Wendy ended up beating him," Girl Power!" Wendy laughed and gave him a hi five when he caught up.

"So what do you wanna play?" Wendy asked.

Dipper looked around and saw a racing game built for two. "How about that one?" He asked pointing to it.

"You're on!" Wendy said laughing before going over to the game herself and starting it up for the two. Outside a light rain started falling from the sky.

Dipper smiled and went over to the game too, waiting for the game to get started.

They picked their player, car, and venues and began to play.

Soon the race was over and Wendy had won.

"Nice job. "Dipper told her.

"Hey you did pretty good yourself." Wendy said smirking with her hands on her hips. "Hey, let's go play that!" Wendy said pointing to an old-school arcade game.

"Okay." Dipper said then went over to the game.

After about 10 minutes, Dipper had won that one. "Dude, you tore me apart that was awesome!" Wendy said excitedly. "Next Game?"

Dipper looked over at the dancing game. He then pointed to it "How about that?"

"Ok, sure." Wendy said hopping onto one of the platforms and turned it on. Without realizing it the light rain had become a full on storm and Wendy stepped on the platform and pressed the "Start" button, an electric shock went through the machine as the building was hit by lightning and gave Wendy a slight shock, but more surprisingly, she was still conscious.

"Wendy!" Dipper said then ran over to her "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah... Ow... I'm good." Wendy said getting to her feet.

A worker then walked over," Miss are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, but we'll have to inform your parents-"

"Parent."

"Ok. We'll have to inform your parent of your mishap."

The worker then turned to Dipper," What is your relation to this girl?"

"My name's Wendy."

"What is your relation to Wendy?"

"Oh... I'm her...Boyfriend." Dipper told the worker.

"Ok. Thank you, I'm gonna need you guys to leave. I'm sorry; it's just our policy so that nothing else goes wrong." The worker said before turning away. 

"Okay." Dipper said then turned towards Wendy "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's just go back to the shack." Wendy said walking out of the arcade into the rain. Sadly, they hadn't brought anything, but their hats to keep them dry meaning that while they were walking over to the bus stop her hair started to frizz up into a big mess. Wendy tried to hide the fact that her hair was frizzing from Dipper because she was used to being bullied for it.

Dipper waited at the bus stop with Wendy. Soon the bus arrived and they got on and took their seats.

Wendy and Dipper had been holding hands when they walked on causing a lot of the people on the bus to look at them disgusted which really confused Wendy until she heard what people were whispering about.

"Are they seriously dating? That's disgusting! That's like dating your mom. It's just sick." The laughs following the statement made Wendy turn pale and suddenly feel very uncomfortable.

Dipper heard them whispering and felt very uncomfortable too. He just sat down in his seat and tried to ignore them.

The people wouldn't stop so Wendy stood up and kissed Dipper earning a bunch of gasps and giggles before sitting down and letting him lean on her.

Dipper smiled, waiting for the bus to get to the mystery shack.

When they got there, Wendy grabbed Dipper's hand and ran outside to the rain twirling around, dancing, jumping in puddles, and trying to catch raindrops like a little kid. When she finally caught one she yelled," We finally escaped those people! We're free!"

Dipper smiled "Yeah, I know."

"Ok, now I'm just getting cold, I'm going inside." Wendy said walking into the shack with her hands on her arms trying to keep warm.

Dipper walked in with her "Hey, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna watch?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine with me." Dipper told her.

"How about Casper, the 1995 version not the new one?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Dipper said.

They sat down on the couch and eventually Mabel came into the room and watched the movie with them, but she quickly fell asleep. Dipper was sitting in Wendy's lap and Mabel was lying fast asleep on the floor. When it came up to that certain point Wendy mouthed," Can I keep you?"

By the time the movie had ended it was 6pm and Wendy got a text from her dad asking her to come home to eat," Hey Dipper!"

"Yeah Wendy?" Dipper said.

"Ummm... Do you possibly want to go meet the freak show I call a family. It'd be you, me, my dad, his boyfriend Tyler, Aunt Amanda, and my brothers, Oliver, Josh, and Tyler. And yes, the youngest is named Tyler, but he was born before Mom and my twin, Nash, died in the car wreck so Dad and the other Tyler didn't know each other."

"Um sure." Dipper said 


	4. Meeting The Family

"**Co-written" by me and Tabbypie101. Give her credit too. I'll give you a cookie. Love ya people. Also, I forgot to do this, but I also don't own Teen Titans or Gravity Falls. : )**

-30 MINUTES LATER- 

Wendy and Dipper were standing outside the door so Wendy rang the doorbell, "Hi dad!" Wendy said hugging her dad when he opened the door.

"Hi baby!" Manly Dan said back to his daughter. Then he noticed Dipper," What are you doing here?!"

Dipper jumped a little "Um...Wendy invited me."

"Ok, Dad. It's ok. I promise." Wendy convinced her dad.

"Go take a seat at the table, the boys are sitting there." Manly Dan said leaving the room.

Wendy closed the door behind her.

"Wendy!" Josh said, excited to see his sister.

Wendy came over and gave Josh a hug," Hi Josh. Ok so Dipper, this is Oliver." Wendy said pointing to Oliver," You just met Josh and this little one over here". Wendy said pointing to him," Is Tyler."

"Hi." Dipper said and waved to Wendy's brothers.

Oliver and Tyler both waved back.

"What's your name?" Josh said, obviously being the hyper nosey type.

"It's Dipper." Dipper said.

"Dipper? What kind of a name is that? What's your real name?" Josh asked.

"Josh! Quit being rude!" Wendy said flicking his ear. "I'm sorry about him. He's reeeaaalllyyy annoying." Wendy explained.

"It's okay, my real name is Alex by the way but I preferred to be called Dipper." Dipper told Josh.

"Is it bad that even I didn't know that?" Wendy asked.

"No not really, I only tell people my real name if they ask." Dipper said

"WENDY, GET EVERYONE TO SIT DOWN!" Manly Dan yelled from the top of the stairs. "WE'RE ABOUT TO BE DOWN THERE!"

Wendy sat next to Dipper and across from them Oliver, Josh, and Tyler, her brother, sat across from them. A woman with red hair in a bun and green eyes, wearing a white sun-dress and silver locket without any shoes on, Manly Dan, and Tyler, not her brother, came into the room. Tyler (Cute Biker) and Manly Dan sat at the ends of the table and Amanda sat next to Wendy.

"Um... Wendy is Dipper your boyfriend?" Tyler asked his sister.

Wendy stuttered and went red, trying to hide it because she knew her dad and Aunt would never approve while Dipper sat there uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

"Well is he?" Tyler asked again.

"Ummmm...yes..." Wendy tried to whisper so quietly that no one was able to hear her, but that only raised suspicion in her Aunt and father.

Amanda turned towards Wendy. "What was that, Wendy?"

"...yes..." Wendy still said too quietly for them to hear, and as soon as she saw their expressions she knew they were getting tired of her putting it off and wanted an answer NOW!

"Wendy is he your boyfriend?" Amanda demanded an answer.

"Y-Yes." Wendy said nervously.

"What!? Wendy, he's just a kid!" Amanda said.

"I...I d...don't ca...Care." Wendy said feeling very uncomfortable under the adult's stares.

"Wendy, I dont think this is a good idea." Amanda said.

"And... W...w...Why not?" Wendy asked.

"Because he's so much younger than you Wendy, it will never work out." Amanda said.

"Yes it will. I...I... Lo...lov...love him." Wendy said scared before turning to her brother's," Please leave. We'll be ok."

Oliver nodded and he, Josh, and Tyler got up and walked out of the room.

Amanda frowned "Wendy, I just don't think this is such idea, and I'm pretty sure your dad feels the same way."

"Huh what?" Manly Dan mumbled with a face stuffed with food. He and Tyler had been scarfing down their food trying to beat the other at finishing first.

"You sound just like those... People." Wendy said thinking about earlier today.

Amanda turned towards Manly Dan "Have you been paying attention to anything that has been happening?"

"Sure I have." Dan lied.

"Okay then tell me, what's been going on." Amanda told him.

"Wendy... Got fired from work?" Manly Dan guessed.

"No, Wendy's dating that kid." Amanda said pointing to Dipper.

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" He yelled so much it scared Wendy and Dipper jumped out of his seat. Wendy had heard her dad yell pretty loud, but never that loud.

After his blow-up, Tyler had to take Manly Dan out of the room to cool him down. Wendy turned towards Amanda," Why? I've had to deal with best friends that've secretly hated me for 2 years and even go to the point of dating one of them. I've had 8 boyfriends and when I finally find the one, you try to break us up?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, he's just a kid. He can't possibly be the one." Amanda said.

"I don't care how old he is. I love him." Wendy told her Aunt.

Amanda sighed "Wendy, don't you think need to be with someone that's your age?"

"Why? All of them are traitors who only care about themselves. He actually has the decency to care about me." Wendy sighed.

"Wendy I just can't approve of this." Amanda said.

"Mom would've understood." Wendy said before running up the stairs to her room.

"Wendy wait!" Dipper said then ran after her. 


	5. Running Away?

**Co-written by me and Tabypie101. Sorry this chapter is so short. I love you all. I DO NOT own Gravity Falls.**

Wendy brought out an old suitcase and started stuffing clothes into it crying, but still obviously mad. Soon Dipper got to Wendy's room and saw her stuffing her clothes into a suitcase.

"Wendy, I know you're mad but do you honestly think running away is the best option?"

"I'm not running away. Trust me. I'm just going to go live with someone else? At least while...you're...still...here..." Wendy said quickly resuming to packing.

Dipper frowned "Oh okay, so who are you going to live with?"

"I...I don't know." Wendy said realizing she had no where she could legitimately go.

"Well I'm pretty sure Stan wouldn't mind if you stay at the shack for a few days." Dipper said.

"Ok. Let's go." Wendy said done packing. "I'll call Aunt Amanda and tell her where I am when I get there. She's gonna yell at me again though..." Wendy said trailing off and started to climb out of her window.

"Ok, just try not to let your Aunt bother you so much." Dipper said then followed Wendy.

On the walk to the shack, Wendy started talking," I can't help it. She was my mom's older sister and when they were kids she would boss her around, now she bosses me and my brothers around. My real name's not Wendy, you know. It's Gwendolyn. My mom hated that name, but Amanda thought Wendy wasn't proper enough to be my name so mom changed it to Gwendolyn so she would be happy. I go by Wendy obviously though. She would just do little things like before my mom and Nash died, but after they did she came into my house and starting torturing us when I was 12. Her husband was a vampire before he died and so is their daughter, Margery, she's just at summer camp right now. Her husband changed her. Right when she got there, I tried to rebel against her for trying to take mom's place so she changed me..." Wendy said drifting off.

"Oh Wendy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Dipper said.

"It's ok. I just don't like thinking about it." Wendy told him. "It's not your fault."

"I know but I can't help but feel sorry when you're sad." Dipper said.

Wendy finally got to the shack and called Amanda," Hi, Amanda..." Wendy said nervously.

"Wendy, where are you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm at the Mystery Shack. Where are you?" Wendy said trying to make the conversation sound casual, failing miserably.

"I'm at the house but why are you at the mystery shack?!" Amanda asked.

"I'm spending the night here for 3 days until... Dipper... Goes... Back... To... California." Wendy said.

"Fine but you better be back in 3 days." Amanda demanded.

"Ok, thank you so much!" Wendy said.

"You're welcome but remember 3 days." Amanda said then hung up the phone.

"Oh my god! She's letting me stay!" Wendy said excitedly as she picked up Dipper and swung him around.

"That's great Wendy but could you please put me down?" Dipper asked, getting dizzy.

"Sorry..." Wendy said blushing. "Come on follow me." Wendy said putting down Dipper.


	6. Friends? Friends

**Sorry this is still really short. Also, to get another chapter I need 2 reviews. Co-written by me AND Tabbypie101. I DON'T own: Gravity Falls, "Dancin' Away with My Heart", or iPhone 4s. Thank you for reading.**

She lead them back far through the woods, to nowhere really in particular, just somewhere to hang out. Wendy sat down and took out a pocket knife. She started playing with the tree she was sitting next to. Dipper smiled and sat next to Wendy.

She carved their names into the tree before noticing something behind the tree," Oh no..." Wendy groaned tilting her head backwards. She saw a grey house with green shutters that looked a little run-down. Robbie was in the upstairs window looking outside, but hadn't seen Wendy or Dipper yet.

"We should get out of here before he notices us." Dipper said

Wendy got up to leave right as Robbie looked over to where they were," Too late."

Robbie turned around and started heading out of the house and over to where Dipper and Wendy were.

"Oh crap... Dipper RUN!" Wendy yelled as she grabbed his hand and tried to run before falling on a tree root.

"Oh my gosh! Wendy, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Robbie came out the door and started heading towards them.

Wendy got up and turned around," Hi... Robbie... I didn't know you lived here..." Wendy said, obviously lying. They had indeed known each other for 2 years.

"Yes you did, you've been here before." Robbie said.

"I didn't mean... I didn't mean to..." Wendy said, trying to back away.

"Wendy, it's okay. I didn't come out here to cause trouble, I actually came to apologize." Robbie said.

"What?" Wendy asked, shocked.

"I thought about what you said, I miss hanging out with you too. Yeah I still kind of have feelings for you but I understand you just want to friends. So I'm sorry and I'm willing to just be friends." Robbie said.

Wendy went over to Robbie and wrapped her arms around him," I missed you."

"I missed you too."

After a moment Robbie pulled away then turned towards Dipper.

"Listen kid- I mean Dipper, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I just let my jealousy get the best of me, but I want Wendy to be happy and if you make her happy then I'm willing to be your friend too. So what do you say, friends?" Robbie said holding out his hand.

Dipper hesitated at first, but decided to shake his hand" Friends."

Wendy took Dipper's hand and hugged Robbie again," 3 Days..." Wendy whispered, starting to lightly cry, but quickly tried to cover it up with a laugh. "Sorry..."

"Is something wrong?" Robbie asked Wendy.

"He's leaving in 3 days... We won't see each other for a year." Wendy said sadly, trying not to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Robbie said then hugged Wendy, trying to make her feel better as she hugged him back weakly," You couldn't care less. I'm sorry. It just hurts you know. I'm gonna miss him a lot."

"Wendy, I want you to be happy and if being with Dipper makes you happy then I'm okay with it." Robbie said.

"Can I talk to you alone, Robbie?" Wendy asked.

"Um...Sure." Robbie said.

"I'm really sorry if this seems like I'm asking for a lot, but the majority of the town has been really mean about us dating, concerning our ages, and I want you to try to set up a party at the park. You're my best friend and I know you can get people to show up more than anyone else I know. I want you to try to make sure that they play "Dancin' Away with My Heart" by Lady Antebellum. I also want to try to get him and his sister an iPhone 4s so I can face time them. I'm not asking for you to do this all on your own. I want you to get ahold of Tambry, Thompson, Nate, and Lee to help too. I'm sorry if I sound selfish." Wendy said, looking down at her hands. "I want it to be a surprise so don't tell them and I want it to be on the night before he leaves. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Wendy, it's actually really nice you want to do all this for them and I promise, I'll do anything I can to help you out with it." Robbie said.

"Thank you so much. You're the best friend like ever!" Wendy said hugging him as Robbie smiled and hugged her back

"You're welcome Wendy."

"It's getting pretty late and we don't know our way back so me and Dipper should be going. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Wendy said waving. "Come on, Dipper. It's time to go back."

"See you tomorrow." Robbie said, waving.

"Okay" Dipper said then followed Wendy.


	7. No Matter What

**Sorry, this is basically Dipper and Wendy saying about ten words and then nothing else, but in my defense I didn't **_**really **_**get **_**two **_**reviews so I guess I could give you an **_**unactual **_**chapter. Still I like the thought so thank you. Tabbypie101 deserves credit too. I DON'T own Gravity Falls. Also, I feel really sad. Am I the only one that **_**still**_** cares about Wendip and can see them being together? Please tell me I'm not. **

When they got to the shack, Wendy brushed her hair, unbuttoned her top shirt, leaving on her plain white tank top, got out some grey shorts from her suitcase, took off her boots leaving on her socks and pulled out an inflatable mattress and put it in the floor of the attic, sleeping on a white pillow and a plaid, wool blanket in between Mabel and Dipper's beds.

Dipper took off his vest, hat, shoes and socks before crawling into his bed.

When Dipper got to his bed Wendy whispered to him," Goodnight, I love you so much. I wish there was a way for you stay, but you've got a whole life, you need to get back to. Just know that I'm always sitting here waiting for you. No matter what they say." She said smirking and laughing out of happiness.

"Goodnight Wendy, I love you and I always will, no matter what people think." Dipper whispered back to her.

Wendy smiled and let herself fall asleep listening to the sound of his whispering going through her head, giving her the strength to believe that all those people were wrong about them.

Dipper soon fell asleep too. 


	8. 2 Days Left

**Oh ok, I'm not that evil. I'll give you a real chapter. Credit goes to me and Tabbypie101. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the last time I checked I'm not the Hirschster.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-  
Wendy woke up to Mabel trying flip from her bed to Wendy's air mattress," Mabel, what are doing?"

"Flipping, but shouldn't I be asking what you're doing here?" Mabel asked.

Wendy turned towards Dipper who continued to sleep," Ummmm... I got bored and wanted to spend the night..."

"It's because of Dipper isn't it?"

"What?! No, of course not," Wendy said nervously. She still wasn't informed that Mabel knew they were dating and she sure didn't want to be the one to tell her. One of her squeals, could burst an eardrum.

"I guess I'll just ask Dipper... DIPPER!" Mabel yelled trying to wake up her brother.

As soon as Dipper heard Mabel yell his name, he woke up "Mabel, why are you yelling?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Why is Wendy here?" Mabel asked, bluntly.

"Because she got into a fight with her Aunt." Dipper told her.

"What? Why?" Mabel asked concerned.

"That's none of your businesses." Dipper told her.

"Oh Whatever!" Mabel said skipping out of the room. As soon as the brunette girl left the room, Wendy turned towards Dipper," Are you ok? Yesterday was pretty harsh."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dipper said.

"2 days left together... Well, one kind of. I'm not gonna be able to spend the day with you tomorrow until around 8pm. I'm sorry. I have to go do something... With... Robbie..." Wendy explained.

"Oh... okay." Dipper said, wondering what she had to do with Robbie.

"Hey. Dude, come here." Wendy said going over to her suitcase.

"Okay." Dipper said as he got up and walked over to Wendy as she pulled out two BABBA tickets for that night.

"I got them a few weeks ago when I heard you liked them so I thought maybe you could go and take Mabel."

"Okay, thanks Wendy." Dipper said.

"You're welcome." Wendy said hugging him before letting go and asked," What are today's plans as our last full day together?"

"I'm not sure." Dipper said. "How about we go downstairs and get some breakfast for now."

"Ok. Sure." Wendy said as she pulled her hair up and put on light blue slippers and robe.

"Ok, let's go." Dipper said then started heading downstairs while she followed him to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"I don't know... Just whatever you want's fine with me." Wendy said tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, how about cereal?" Dipper said.

"Sure." Wendy responded.

"Ok." Dipper said as he got everything he needed and made them two bowls of cereal.

As Wendy sat at the table waiting for Dipper, she starting wondering about him and finally decided to ask," Hey Dipper! What is it like for you at home? Who are your friends? How do people treat you? You're... Ummmmmmm... past girlfriends?"

"Well it's fine, I have a few good friends; Carl, Jeremy, and Tony. I sometimes get bullied but I just ignore it and actually... um... You're my first girlfriend." Dipper said before sitting down at the table.

"What? Why would anyone bully you? That's stupid. You're the most amazing guy, I've ever met. I'm surprised I'm the only girl to ever truly realize that."

"Thanks Wendy, but a lot of people back home think I'm just a nerd, it doesn't bother me though." Dipper said.

Wendy looked down as she started eating her cereal. "I know... I just I really wish you didn't have to go through that. I wish that..." Wendy said trailing off.

"It's fine, it really doesn't bother me. I couldn't care less what people think." Dipper said.

"Ok. I love you." Wendy said as she finished her cereal and hugged Dipper.

"I love you too." Dipper said, returned the hug.

"I know we both don't want to think about it right now, but how about we go up and help each other pack so we don't have to worry about it anymore? You know. You can sleep in tomorrow while I'm with Robbie." Wendy said, staring at Dipper, trying to hold back tears.

"Okay." Dipper said, sadly.

Wendy grabbed Dipper's hand and got herself to walk them upstairs.


	9. Packing

**Hello, my lovelies. I'm gonna be updating 6 chapters today (including this one) because I won't have internet until Monday. Tabbypie101 deserves just as much credit as I do. I love you all. I DO NOT own Gravity Falls.**

Wendy started packing her clothes from the previous day, but she left out enough clothes for her to wear until she had to leave and go back home while Dipper started packing his clothes into his suitcase.

Wendy got done with her stuff and turned to Dipper," Is there anything you need help with? Like household items and things or do think you're all good?"

"I think I'm good but I'll let you know if I need help." Dipper replied.

Wendy sat down on the air mattress before realizing how empty everything looked. She tried to hide the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes so Dipper wouldn't cry too, but Dipper looked over at Wendy and saw that she was crying again despite her efforts. "What's the matter?" He asked, sadly.

"Everything just looks so empty and I think I just realized that you're actually leaving and this isn't some cruel prank because I know how long a year truly is." Wendy said looking at him.

"Oh, I wish I didn't have to leave for so long but I have no choice." Dipper said, trying not to cry.

"I know... This might be crazy for me to say, but I want you to let yourself move on from me. I don't want to hold you down. I want you to be able to love other people. I don't want you to have to wait on your girlfriend for a whole year. Nobody wants that. I'm not saying I don't love you. I do. I'm just scared of holding you back." Wendy said looking down.

"Wendy, you're not holding me back, seriously you're not. I love you and I don't mind waiting for you. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes." Dipper said.

Wendy finally just let her tears fall freely," You don't know how amazing you are."

Dipper went over and hugged her "Wendy, please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry. I promise it will be okay. Sure a year is a long time but it's worth it. I love you Wendy, I always will."

Wendy hugged Dipper back," I love you, too. Forever and Always."

Dipper smiled "I'm going to miss you."

"Well, I'm gonna miss you more," Wendy said joking around.

"No, I'm gonna miss you more." Dipper retorted.

"No, I will." Wendy said acting like a little kid.

"No, I will."

Wendy tilted her head back and started laughing," You might wanna go find Mabel and head to the concert. I'll still be here when you get back so don't miss me too much."

"I'll try not to." Dipper said laughing.


	10. Mabel Likes Robbie! ? ! ?

**So we started some Mobbie. More Mobbie will be in the next chapter. I love you all. Tabbypie101 deserves credit too. I DO NOT own Gravity Falls.**

Mabel walked in the door grabbed her suitcase and tried to walk out of the room before seeing Dipper and Wendy.

"Hi Mabel." Dipper said.

"Heyyyyy... What're you guys doing?" Mabel asked trying to leave.

"Nothing, Hey Mabel, Wendy got me BABBA tickets for tonight, do you want to go?" Dipper asked.

"I'm really sorry, bro. I gotta Ummmm... Go. Do. Something..." Mabel trailed off.

"What do you have to do?" Dipper asked.

"Go... Eat sugar at... The... Park..." Mabel said suspiciously.

"Mabel, is there something you're not telling me?" Dipper asked.

"NO!" Mabel said a little too quickly.

"Mabel, what aren't you telling me?" Dipper asked, knowing fully well she was hiding something.

"I need to tell you something, bro-bro..." Mabel said feeling nervous.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Remember how you told Wendy that I like Robbie? Well, I kinda, sorta, a little bit do. I kinda might want to tell him before we umm... Leave." Mabel said fidgeting.

"You like Robbie!?" Dipper said in shock while Wendy just stood there shocked, as Mabel chewed on her hair," Yeah..."

"Why? Robbie is a jerk!" Dipper said.

"I don't know, but I see something more in him than that. That makes me like him." Mabel said.

Dipper sighed "Mabel, are you certain that you really like him?"

"Yeah..." Mabel said looking down.

"Fine, I'll allow it but I swear to god if he hurts you, he'll regret it." Dipper said.

"Yay! Thank you so much." Mabel said hugging Dipper and ran out the door.

Wendy turned to Dipper," Now what are we gonna do with the extra ticket?"

"Do you want to come with me?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"Yeah, sure." Wendy said smiling. "Let's get going, I don't want you to be late. I want your last 2 days to be perfect." She said leaving the shack and started running downtown.

"Okay." Dipper said then ran after her.


	11. Mobbie

**Mabel and Robbie get together in this one. Credit goes to me AND Tabbypie101. I DO NOT own Gravity Falls. **

-MEANWHILE-  
Mabel eventually got to Robbie's house and started pacing back and forth across his porch deciding whether or not to tell him how she felt. She eventually couldn't take the tension anymore and decided to knock on the door.

Robbie opened the door and was surprised to see Mabel standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something before I leave." Mabel said.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

Mabel looked down at her flats and twisted them around, playing with the ends of her sweater," Ummmm...I... Ummmm... I like you."

"You do?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah..." Mabel said not looking up from her shoes.

"Oh, well I ... Kinda... Like... You too." Robbie said.

"What...?" Mabel asked looking back up in shock, but in a good way.

"Yeah, I thought you were pretty cute when I met you and after that I slowly started to like you more." Robbie said.

"What about Wendy?" Mabel asked confused.

"I do still like her a little, but she's with Dipper now." Robbie said

"Oh..." Mabel said trailing off.

"Yeah..." Robbie said, also trailing off.

"Can I kiss you?" Mabel said bluntly all of a sudden.

"Um...sure." Robbie said.

Mabel stood on her tip-toes and tried to kiss Robbie, but couldn't quite reach so Robbie leaned down and his and Mabel's lips met. Mabel eventually pulled away and despite how much she knew he would hate it, she hugged him, but she only reached his waist. Robbie was shocked at first, but decided to return the hug.

"...I love you." Mabel muffled into his black hoodie.

"I... I love you too." Robbie said.

Soon, Wendy and Dipper's concert finished and they went looking for Mabel," MAYBELINE ANDREA PINES! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Then Wendy remembered that Mabel said she was going to Robbie's house so they went over to where he lived and Wendy opened the door. They saw Robbie hugging Mabel and telling her that he loved her, but Robbie didn't know they knew that Mabel liked him. Eventually, Robbie saw Dipper and Wendy standing not too far away, so he stopped hugging Mabel.

"Guys, this isn't what it looks like." Robbie said quickly.

Wendy knew, but she was bored and felt like tormenting Robbie, just like a true friend would," So what were you guys doing? Do you like her?"

"We weren't doing anything and so what if I do like her." Robbie said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Wendy said hugging Robbie and left him standing there very confused.

"Wait, you are?" Robbie asked.

"Well, you guys both deserve to be happy with someone that really likes you and from what I can tell you two really like each other." Wendy said smiling," Also, did you really think age is a factor for me when I'm dating Dipper? You're my best friend and I think Mabel might actually be able to bring out the best in you."

Robbie smiled "Well, thanks Wendy."

"You're welcome. Now what are we going to do now?" Wendy asked looking at the group.

"Go back to the shack?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, sure. Robbie, Mabel come with us. Ok?" Wendy said.

"Okay." Robbie said.


	12. Mobbie pt 2

**Credit goes to both me and Tabbypie101. Thank you. I DO NOT own Gravity Falls.**

Eventually, they ended up back at the shack. "What're we gonna do?" Wendy asked looking at Mabel, Dipper, and Robbie.

"We could play a video game." Dipper suggested.

"Ok. Sounds good." Wendy responded.

"Okay." Dipper said as they all went into the living room.

Wendy and Dipper went to go look for what they were gonna play together while Mabel sat next to Robbie on the couch in awkward silence. Robbie put his arm around Mabel's shoulder as Mabel blushed and let herself sink into his arm. Robbie smiled as they sat there in silence.

Just as Wendy and Dipper were coming back, Wendy saw Robbie and Mabel, "Wait Dipper, don't move."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Look," Wendy whispered pointing at Mabel and Robbie as Dipper looked over at Mabel and Robbie," Let's give them time alone."

"Okay." He whispered back.

"Robbie? My brother and Wendy have talked about this multiple times, but I think I need to talk about it with you… What are we gonna do in 2 days?" Mabel said looking up at the raven-haired teen.

Robbie sighed "I don't know."

"Do... Do... Do we need to like Ummm... break up so that... It... Ummmm... Doesn't hurt when I leave so we don't fall too hard?" Mabel asked starting to cry a little so Robbie frowned and pulled Mabel into a hug.

"I don't think we should break up, I know long distance relationships are hard but I'm willing to take the chance if you are."

Mabel hugged him back and nodded, sniffling as Robbie patted Mabel's head and said "It's going to be okay, we'll make this work."

Mabel smiled, still not pulling away," ...I love you..."

Robbie smiled "I love you too."

Right as Mabel lifted herself up to kiss Robbie, Wendy and Dipper finally decided to stop waiting and came back so Dipper saw Mabel and Robbie kissing.

"Okay, that's gross." He said, quickly looking away while Wendy tried to look like she hadn't just seen what happened when Mabel and Robbie turned around.

"W… w…. when did you guys get here?" Robbie asked.

"Umm... About 2 minutes ago." Wendy said.

"Oh." Robbie said, awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Wendy said trailing off.

"Why can't you people just accept that we like each other?" Mabel asked.

"We do Mabel, it's just gonna take a while to get used to." Wendy said.

"But if you hurt her me and Dippy will sincerely break your face." Wendy said as she turned back to Robbie.

"Don't worry I won't." Robbie said.

"Hey Robbie let's tell them what we have planned for tomorrow before you leave and we go to bed. It's almost midnight." Wendy whispered to Robbie.

"Okay." Robbie whispered to Wendy then turned to Mabel and Dipper "Hey guys, me and Wendy have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Dipper asked them.

"Ok. Well, do you remember that dance they had at the Mystery Shack, well tomorrow night we're gonna be having a going away dance at the park. That's why we're not gonna be able to spend the day with you tomorrow. Also, I'm getting you guys a surprise, but you're not gonna know what it is until you leave." Wendy told them.

"Really? Thanks guys." Dipper said.

Mabel got up jumped up and down in excitement causing everyone to stare at her like she was crazy.

"Alright guys I got to go home now, but I'll see you tomorrow." Robbie said, leaving.

Mabel ran after him and hugged him," I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Goodnight." Robbie said, hugging her back.

Mabel let go and ran to the attic excited as Wendy and Dipper followed as they got ready for and into bed. After a while of silence, Mabel screams in excitement "AHHHHHHH! Robbie likes me!"

"Mabel go to bed!" Wendy yelled.

"Ok." Mabel said, instantly falling asleep. After a while, Dipper fell asleep too.

Making sure they were both asleep, Wendy crawled out from the air mattress and got out her phone, but Dipper was still partially awake," Hi Robbie."

"Hey Wendy." Robbie said.

"So Ummm... Do you k-" Wendy said before checking to see if Dipper or Mabel were awake and when she turned to see if Dipper was sleeping. He wasn't and she dropped her phone scared that he'd get the wrong idea.

"Wendy, who are you talking too?" Dipper asked.

"Nobody Dipper. It doesn't matter." Wendy said trying to turn his thoughts towards the right direction.

Thankfully, Dipper was too tired to question it so he just turned around and went to sleep.

"Thank god. I'll call you later, Robbie." Wendy said hanging up and went to sleep.


	13. How Could You?

**Credit goes to both me and Tabbypie101. Thank you. I DO NOT own Gravity Falls OR Apple.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-  
Wendy got up as early as possible seeing Mabel and Dipper playing Uno. She got up and got out her clothes for the day as she went under the blankets and got dressed before popping back out. She grabbed her one-armed backpack and her phone.

"Good morning, Wendy." Dipper said as he continued to play Uno with Mabel.

"Good morning." Wendy said as she kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna Ummmm... go hang out with Robbie for a few hours. Ok?"

"Okay." Dipper said.

"Bye." Wendy said, waving out the front door.

"Bye!" Dipper called.

When Wendy got to Robbie's house, she knocked on the door and saw Robbie, Tambry, Nate , Lee, and Thompson ready to go so they all got in the van. Before too long they got to the store. When they got out of the car and went into the store, Tambry sat in a corner typing away at her phone while Lee's eyes were glued to a TV.

Wendy walked up to the clerk," Sir. Do you have any more iPhone 4s'es?"

"No, I'm really sorry. It's relatively new so we had a lot of orders for them. We just sold our last one."

Robbie was standing next to Wendy "What are we going to do now?"

"Come on. They have an Apple Store at the mall." Wendy said looking back to her friends who had managed to break the TV and were putting duct tape over it to cover it up. -Cue face palm- As they took off running and starting driving to the mall.

-MEANWHILE-  
"Hey, bro we need to go get something to wear for tonight don't we?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I guess." Dipper said.

"TO THE MALL!" Mabel shouted running out the door grabbing a bunch of money out of the cash register.

"Mabel don't you think Stan will get mad if he finds out we took money out of the cash register?" Dipper asked.

"Y.O.L.O!" Mabel said continuing to run.

Dipper rolled his eyes and ran after Mabel. 

-BACK TO THE TEENS-

In the car, Lee asked everybody," Who wants to play Truth or Dare?!"

"Sure dude!" Nate said.

"Ok, dude. You start us off ask anyone in the car Truth or Dare and they have to answer or do it." Lee said.

"Okay." Nate said "Lee, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Lee said.

Nate thought about it for a minute "Do you like someone?"

"Ummmmmmm... I do. Yes. I do. I answered the question. You're turn Thompson." Lee said, hiding behind the seat head.

"Okay, Wendy truth or dare?" Thompson asked.

"Ummm... Dare." Wendy said.

"I dare you to prank call your boss." Thompson said.

"Ok." She called Stan and adjusted her voice to sound like Lazy Susan," Hey... Guess what me and my cats wanted to tell you today... I'm pregnant. Bye!" Wendy said hanging up. "Hopefully he doesn't have my caller ID."

"Ok. Robbie it's your turn."

"Ok, Tambry truth or dare?" Robbie asked.

She whispered into Wendy's ear. "She says Truth," Wendy said for Tambry.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Robbie asked.

Tambry gulped and whispered in Wendy's ear," Th- wait... what?" Wendy asked as Tambry whispered in her ear again. "Thompson." Wendy said causing the girl's best friend to go red and pull her knees up on the seat to her chest as Thompson blushed a little and kept driving. "Lee it's your turn."

"Nate, Truth or Dare dude?" Lee shouts.

"Um Dare!" Nate said.

"I dare you to make out with me." Lee said, randomly.

"What?!" Nate said, surprised, but began making out with Lee anyway.

"I guess I kinda Ummmmmmm... Answered your Ummmmmmm... Question..." Lee said trailing off.

"Yeah... Ummmmmmm... You did..." Nate said, also trailing off.

"We're here!" Wendy said getting out of the van. "We'll finish these up inside."

Everyone ran out of the van and speed walked towards the mall, except Tambry and Thompson, who were pretty calm most of the time, ended up behind the rest of the group together.

"Okay, Wendy it's your turn." Nate said as they all entered the mall.

"Thompson, what do you think of Tambry?" Wendy asked while walking.

"I...think... ... She's a pretty cool girl... She's also very beautiful..." Thompson said trailing off causing Tambry to blush bright red through her smile.

"My work here is done." Wendy said joking as they reached the Apple store.

They ended up having the phones so they bought them and left, just as Dipper and Mabel came out of their first store. Mabel bought a clip-on flower for her hair and a violet colored puffy dress and black flats. She was playing around and hugging it. They were across the hall from the teens, but they couldn't see or hear them. Dipper had bought a black suit with a blue rose on it and black dress shoes.

"Ok. Tambry, the only person left for you do is Robbie." Wendy said," Whatever, I'll say it for her, Robbie, Truth or Dare?"

"Um Dare." Robbie said.

"Ok. Tambry dares Robbie to..." Wendy bend down so she could hear Tambry's whisper," make...out...with...me..." Wendy's heart crashed at her best friend's words, but she didn't want her friends to know she was dating Dipper just to have them judge her like everyone else. She looked both ways and made sure that for whatever reason Dipper wasn't there and looked up at Robbie to see what he thought they should do, but Robbie didn't know what to do either. He didn't want to tell them he was dating Mabel. Robbie looked at Wendy then looked down.

Wendy felt really uncomfortable and whispered," Ummmm... Let's just pretend that we still like each other. They'll never know... I know that's wrong for me to say, but I can't take more people judging me especially my friends." Then speaking up she put her hands on the back of Robbie's neck and put his arms around her waist and said," I love you so much."

"I love you too" Robbie said then started making out with her.

Eventually, Wendy pulled away, but kept up the act by holding Robbie's hand," Come on guys, let's g-" Wendy said turning around to leave, but stopping dead in her tracks. Mabel and Dipper were standing right there. Wendy went pale and wide-eyed.

Dipper stood there with a hurt look on his face before looking up at Wendy and asked "How could you?"

Mabel just stood there in shock and started to cry "No, Dipper. I didn't. I-" Wendy said cut-off while Robbie just frowned in shame.

"You didn't what, huh? Kiss Robbie! We saw it with our own eyes! How could you!?" Dipper yelled, running out of the Mall. Wendy ran after Dipper, but it was too late she dropped to her knees and started sobbing as Dipper ran back to the shack and up to the attic, lying on his bed and started to cry.

Mabel looked down, hurt," ...I hate you..."

"Mabel ... please...it wasn't what it looked like." Robbie said.

"I can't b...b...believe you." Mabel said through tears running off.

Lee put a hand on Robbie's shoulder," Dude, what's going on? What's wrong? I'm confused. Why were they crying? Stupid children why do they have to be so immature sometimes?"

Robbie looked down sadly, pushing Lee's hand away "I don't want to talk about it." He said sadly before walking away.


	14. A Plan

**Credit goes to both me and Tabbypie101. Thank you. I DO NOT own Gravity Falls.**

-WENDY AND DIPPER-

Just like on the first day they got together, Wendy went over to the window on the roof and knocked on it hoping to get Dipper's attention. Eventually, Dipper looked over at the window and saw who was there. "Go away!" He yelled at Wendy.

"No, I'm not going away. Not until you listen to me. Ok? I love you." Wendy said crying.

Dipper slowly got up and went up and opened the window "Okay, I'm listening." He said.

"Ok, sorry for being sappy, but look in my eyes do you really think that I could EVER cheat on you or that I would want to? I love you so much and that isn't about to change. You should know that by now."

"I want to believe you Wendy but why were you kissing Robbie?" Dipper asked, looking down.

"I...I...I... Was..." Wendy stuttered scared that Dipper would think that she was embarrassed of him.

"That's what I thought." Dipper said before walking out of the room while Wendy stood there wanting to say something as she regretted everything, but she couldn't find the right words to say so she stood there and watched him walk away from her.

-MABEL AND ROBBIE-

Robbie ran off to find Mabel. "Mabel! Mabel! Please come back! I can explain!" He called, hoping she would hear him.

Mabel stopped and turned back around," Wendy was right about you, liar." Mabel faintly said before just running off, but Robbie ran after her again.

"Mabel! Please listen to me! It really wasn't what it looked like! Please Mabel you have to listen to me!"

Mabel slowed down and crossed her arms and breathed," Fine, I'm listening."

"Mabel, I swear what you saw was a misunderstanding, we were playing truth or dare and I got dared to kiss Wendy. I really didn't want to do it but I had no choice. I love you Mabel, I would never cheat on you." Robbie explained.

"Robbie, I just don't know if I can believe you. I'm sorry." Mabel said sadly, walking away.

"Mabel, I swear that's what happened! Please believe me!" Robbie begged as she ran off to the park to sit down under a tree and let herself cry.

Robbie frowned, looking down. "Aww man, I messed that one up too?" he mumbled to himself. "No, I need to make it up to her but I'm going to need some help but who can I trust that won't judge me...? ... Thompson!" Robbie said, knowing Thompson was a really understanding guy.

Wendy decided to go look for Robbie. She eventually found him outside the mall parking lot. "Hey... So where're you going?"

"To find Thompson." Robbie said.

"Can I go with you?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, Dipper didn't believe you either huh?" Robbie asked as they walked into the mall.

"Yeah... I was too scared to tell him..." Wendy said looking down.

"Oh." Robbie said.

Soon they found Thompson, Tambry, Lee, and Nate. "Hey, Thompson we need to talk to you." Robbie said then added "Alone."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Thompson told Tambry, Lee, and Nate so he, Robbie, and Wendy could all go out to his van to talk in private.

"We need Ummmm... Some help with... Ummmm..." Wendy said nervous that they couldn't trust him.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Is Wendy pregnant or something?" Thompson asked

"WHAT?! NO! ...I never wanna be if we can't fix this..." Wendy said mumbling the last part.

"Oh okay then what is it?" Thompson asked.

"Ummmmmmm... ROBBIE! Tell him." Wendy said pinning it all on him.

"Okay so first thing you need to know is me and Wendy are not together anymore." Robbie said.

"You're not?" Thompson asked

"No, but we were dating those kids from earlier and they saw us kissing but they don't believe that it was a dare. So now they kind of hate us." Robbie said.

Thompson sat there for a moment to take it all in before sighing and asked "So, what do you guys need me to do?"

"I don't know what we can do..." Wendy said helplessly before sighing and declaring," I'm gonna go home... I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to go to the dance anymore." Wendy said getting out of the van.

"Wendy wait!" Thompson said. "I might have an idea how to fix this but you both need to show up at the dance tonight."

Wendy sighed," Ok, fine. I'll come." She shrugged off as she walked away in doubt.

"How is she going know my plan now?" Thompson asked Robbie.

"I'll tell her what it is. Now what's your plan?"

"Well you and Wendy could get up in front of everybody and tell them how much you love them. I know it's not the best plan but it's all I got."

Robbie sighed "Fine I'll do it, sure it will be embarrassing but it be worth it if it Mabel will believe me."


	15. The Dance

**Sorry, I haven't been updating. I've been busy, but alas here's the next chapter. I plan on finishing this, this weekend. We have a lot planned for this so we're not completely done with this yet. Please read and review. The more you do, the more I'll write. Thank you for reading. Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. Gravity Falls ISN'T mine. Love ya. Here's Wendy's Dress: ?id=28963684&parentid=W_APP_DRESSES (We don't own that either) Sorry about all the POV's changes. It was necessary. I DO NOT own Dancin' Away with My Heart(Lady Antebellum), Wherever I Go(Hannah Montana), or Daylight(Maroon 5).**

Wendy finally got back to the shack since her 3 day's still weren't up and she was truthfully ok with being away from Amanda no matter the circumstances. She checked to make sure Dipper wasn't in sight and went over to her pillow, putting her face into it and screamed bloody murder before getting up and got her hair wet so it'd be frizzy. Then she took a curler and curled it. She put on a black lacey dress and her black platform shoes. She sat down on Dipper's bed to make sure she had the top 3 songs she needed to be played. She ran through her phone," Dancin' Away with My Heart? Check. Wherever I Go? Check. Daylight? Check." Wendy said before getting up.

**-Robbie-**

"Thompson, could you drive me home? I need to get ready for the dance." Robbie asked.

"Sure." Thompson said then drove him home.

When he got there, Robbie put on a black tuxedo with a red tie with black dress shoes before heading to the park.

**-Mabel-**

Mabel came home trying hard to avoid everyone and took her headband off replacing it with a purple flower. She went into the other room seeing Wendy before glaring at her and pulled on her dress and usual flats leaving her socks at home and left.  
**-Dipper-**

Dipper put on the suit he got earlier. "Well, this is mine and Mabel's going away party so I'll try to have fun." Dipper mumbled to himself before going to the park. 

-**All-**

They ended up getting there at the same time and stopped awkwardly in their tracks staring at each other before Dipper gave them a sad look and walked away. 

Wendy hugged her arms and looked down trying not to cry as she bit her tongue, but she knew that you could see them forming in her eyes," Why?" As Mabel ran off again trying to get away from them causing Robbie sighed sadly then looked down.

Wendy turned to Robbie," Why did we ever agree to do this?" She said miserably.

"Because this is our last chance to show them that what they saw was just a misunderstanding and that we love them." Robbie said then sighed "I just hope it works."

"I just hope this works..." Wendy said in response," What if we lose them. I truly loved Dipper and I thought that he was the one, but now we might losing them forever."

"I know. I truly loved Mabel and I don't want to lose her either, but right now all we can do is hope for the best." Robbie said before they went to go try dancing around alone for about 20 minutes uncomfortably, trying to avoid Mabel and Dipper before Wendy had enough and couldn't take it anymore.

"Robbie I can't do this anymore. We need to say it now before we lose it all. I can't risk that."

"Okay then let's do this." Robbie said, agreeing.

Wendy and Robbie hesitantly got up on the stage they set up for the occasion as everyone looked over at Wendy and Robbie," Ummm... (Cough) we have something we need to tell you all. Some of you might've heard something concerning me kissing Robbie and yes it did happen, but it was all a big misunderstanding." Wendy said staring straight at Dipper causing him to look at them, curious as to what they had to say.

"You see we were playing truth or dare and I was dared to kiss Wendy, that's the only reason I kissed her. I don't have feeling for Wendy anymore; I'm in love with someone else now." Robbie said looking straight at Mabel.

"It's true and you wanna know what? I'm in love with someone else, too. You wanna what else? The only reason any of us are here tonight is because of them and I think me and Robbie can both agree that we're gonna miss them while they're gone."

"Yeah, and their names are Dipper and Mabel Pines." Robbie said waiting for a response as part of the crowd looked at them strangely; the other part just looked at them smiling.

"I seriously, truly love Dipper. When I said always, I meant it. I really did."

"And I really do love Mabel and no matter what I always will. We hope you guys can forgive us." Robbie said looking at the twins.

Dipper looked at them before turning to Mabel, seeing if they should forgive them. Mabel looked hesitant, but looked at Dipper and nodded her head.

Dipper smiled before looking back at Wendy and Robbie and said "Okay, we forgive you."

-**Wendy and Dipper-**

Wendy ran over to them, off the stage, and hugged Dipper," You know I love you. Right? That isn't ever gonna change. Ok? I promise you. I'm so sorry."

Dipper smiled and hugged her back "Yeah I know. I love you too."

That only caused Wendy to hold Dipper closer to her as Dipper smiled, happily.

After a while, Wendy let go and got to Dipper's level," That's never going to happen again."

Dipper smiled "I know it won't."

Wendy and Dipper sat there joking and smiling with each other for at least another hour taking advantage of the time they had left together.

Dipper smiled "Wendy, do you want to dance with me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Wendy said looking up from under her red ringlets before brushing them away.

Dipper then wrapped his around Wendy's waist and they began to dance.

"Dancin' Away with My Heart" started playing and Wendy smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wendy stared down into his eyes and started to cry again and whispered," Tomorrow..."

She let go as she hugged her arms, looking down and started to cry while Dipper frowned and tried not to cry too "Wendy please don't cry, I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

"How do we know that though? What happens if we forget about each other and we fall for someone else while you and Mabel are gone...?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I will never forget you and I love you and I promise you, that won't change." Dipper said.

"I love you, too."

Dipper smiled then hugged her.

-**Mabel and Robbie (Meanwhile)-**

Mabel looked up at Robbie, smiled, and hugged him as Robbie smiled and returned the hug "I'm so sorry Mabel. Just remember that I love you and I always will."

Mabel smiled and looked down," I'm so sorry I didn't believe you..."

Robbie gently stroked Mabel's cheek and said "It's okay Mabel."

"I love you... I'm sorry I told you I hated you. I didn't mean it and you treat me way better than Wendy told me you would." Mabel said still hugging him.

"I love you too and I'll admit that I didn't treat Wendy very good, but I promise I will never do that to you." Robbie as he hugged Mabel.

"Robbie, will you please go dance with me? Please." Mabel asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Of course I will." Robbie said with a smile as Mabel slipped her hand into his. Robbie pulled Mabel close to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began to dance with her. Mabel wrapped her arms around his waist. Robbie smiled as he and Mabel danced.

"Robbie..." Mabel said looking up.

"Yeah?" Robbie asked looking down at her.

"I don't wanna leave..." Mabel said, hugging Robbie's waist, burying her head into the hug.

"I don't want you to leave either but I promise you everything is going to be fine." Robbie said.

"When our parents come, pick us up in the morning, take us to the airport to get on a plane, and leave, I order you and Wendy to come with us to the airport." Mabel said joking.

Robbie smiled then said "Well if you really want us to then we will."

"I do." Mabel said, joking, putting her hands on her hips and nodding.

"Okay then we'll be there." Robbie said.  
-**All-**

Wendy and Dipper and Robbie and Mabel all continued dancing with each other for about an hour," Hey Dipper, is it ok with we go back to the shack with Mabel and Robbie and hang out for a few hours until like 3am. I need as much time as I can possibly get with you guys."

"Yeah that would be fine." Dipper said.


End file.
